Namida no Kokoro
by Nitsuga
Summary: spin- off de mi fic 2 genios distintos, esto es básicamente un KabutoxShizune


Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
Esto es un intento de un Kabuto x Shizune que se me ha ocurrido mientras estaba en el trabajo, se puede considerar un spin-off de mi fic 2 genios distintos.  
  
Namida no Kokoro  
  
Shizune miraba la luna, mientras caían un surco de lágrimas recorría su pálido rostro apenas pasaban las cuatro y media de la madrugada y continuaba llorando, un gran dolor le atenazaba el pecho, no se imaginaba cuanto daño te podía causar el hecho de leer una simple carta, y más si esa carta provenía de alguien a quien una consideraba algo más que una amistad..., mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tonton su cerdito ninja Shizune cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por fastuoso mundo de sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos agradables y que le hacían sonreír de vez en cuando, ya que no era tarea fácil ser la sirviente de la Tsunada-hime-Sama una de los tres díscipulos del tercer maestro hokage.  
  
_antes era todo tan sencillo cuando eramos niños_ penso la joven kunoichi  
  
apenas contaba contaba con ocho años y fue trasladada de la escuela normal de jovenes ninjas a la escuela médica ninja, en los primeros cursos demostró una increíble disposición para tales artes y rápidamente llamo la atención de Tsunade que enseguida la puso bajo su protección, lo que la pequeña muchacha lamentaba era ser la única persona de su edad hechaba de menos su antigua clase con sus amigos, un día estaba en un rincón llorando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas hasta que noto que alguién le tocaba en el hombro  
  
-hola ¿estás bién? ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo una voz algo infantil pero masculina  
  
Shizune levantó la cabeza para ver a un niño de su edad con el pelo largo grisáceo recogido en una coleta y que llevaba gafas, lo cual le sorprendió no esperaba ver a nadie de su edad.  
  
- vaya, veo que has dejado de llorar, eso está bien ¿cómo te llamas?-  
  
- Shi..zune - respondió timidamente  
  
- vaya que nombre más bonito tienes, yo soy Yakushi Kabuto-   
  
- mucho gusto...Yakushi-kun - dijo ella cada vez más animada  
  
- anda no seas tan formal, encima que creo que somos los únicos niños que hay aquí, puedes llamarme Kabuto, ¿te puedo llamar a ti Shizune?- dijo en tono jovial  
  
- claro!! Yaku...Kabuto-kun - respondió ella  
  
lo cual provocó un amplia sonrisa en el chico, ella al mirarlo se dio cuenta que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida, la sonrisa, la mirada de aquel joven le provoco como si unas mariposas revolotearan en su estomago, al notar que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas se dio la vuelta, dejando a Kabuto un tanto desconcertado.  
  
- ¿seguro que estás bien?-  
  
- si sí, seguro!!! - dijo está bastante nerviosa  
  
- no se no se, no me lo parece - dijo kabuto en tono burlesco mientras le dio un pellizco en la espada  
  
Shizune soltó un - ouch!- se dio la vuelta y le saco la lengua a Kabuto, el cual se quedo compuesto, pero al rato empezó a reírse, los dos se rieron tanto que llamaron la atención de los adultos que estaban por allí, los castigaron a los dos, pero a Shizune no le importaba, no mientras estuviera junto a Kabuto, y así fueron pasando los años hasta que cumplieron la edad de 14 años y el enamoramiento de Shizune cuando tenia 8 años de Kabuto se convirtió en un sentimiento más fuerte, pero para su desgracia Kabuto no parecía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que un día, cuando ambos eran genin, varios equipos ninjas hicieron unas maniobras conjuntas, Shizune disfrutaba del día pero, para su disgusto no podía estar con Kabuto, ya que el estaba ocupado con su propio equipo, Shizune entonces empezó a caminar (la práctica con su equipo había terminado y disponía de tiempo libre) encontró una ardilla y le hizo tanta gracia que se puso a seguirla.  
  
- no te escaparás- dijo divertida la joven  
  
Shizune iba saltando de árbol en árbol persiguiendo la ardilla hasta que cuando hizo pie en una rama, está cedió Shizune perdió el equilibrio cayo hacía el suelo, usando su entrenamiento se preparó para caer de pie, pero cuando hizo pie el suelo cayo bajo su peso, aquello la desorientó grito de pánico hasta que su cuerpo dio contra el suelo y quedo insconciente, al cabo de unos minutos despert  
  
- ay que daño, como me duele la cabeza...- la joven se toco con la mano la frente y la  
  
la encontró húmeda, no le sorprendió ver su mano llena de sangre, parece que se había dado un buen golpe, intentó ponerse en pie, pero ahí fue entonces cuando grito de dolor.  
  
- arghh, kuso no puedo mover la pierna - Shizune puso en el suelo y se obligo mentalmente a controlar el dolor mientras se auto-examinaba de sus lesiones, haciendo uso de su chakra logró detener la herida en la cabeza y varios moratones, pero tenia la pierna rota y no podía hacer nada sobre eso.  
  
- espero que se den cuenta...y vengan a rescatarme...-  
  
la joven penso en ese momento en Kabuto  
  
_ Kabuto rescatame, por favor, Kabuto!!_  
  
en el campamento donde estaban los genin notaron (a la hora de irse) que faltaba un miembro, Shizune pensarón con resignación los maestros, ya se había hecho notar con una rebeldía y una fuerza digna de la persona que la protegía, la sannin Tsunade.  
  
- donde se habrá metido esta muchacha- dijo uno de los profesores  
  
- será mejor que la busquemos, venga dispersaos en grupos de 3- dijo otro  
  
Kabuto iba con uno de sus compañeros cuando de repente noto que alguien le llamaba, le dijo a su compañero que se detuviera, el cual bastante reticente accedi  
  
- pero ¿que te pasa? no es momento para tonterías Kabuto -  
  
- shh calla - ordeno Kabuto mientras se concentraba  
  
_ está voz...que me llama es...Shizune!!!_  
  
- vamos por aquí, ya se donde está!!-  
  
- ¿seguro? yo no he oído nada, ...espera kabuto no te vayas sin mí -  
  
Kabuto rápidamente fue saltando seguido de su compañero, hasta que vio un arból con ramas caídas y vio el agujero en el suelo, no le costo nada atar cabos.  
  
Shizune oyo ruidos arriba, parece que la habían encontrado  
  
- EHHH estoy aquí!!! Kochi Kochiii!!!- grito la joven  
  
Al rato oyo una voz muy familiar  
  
- vaya mira que tenemos aquí - decía Kabuto en tono irónico mientras se subía las gafas  
  
- si es Shizune no baka!-   
  
- grrrr como salga de aquí te vas a enterar, sácame de aquí Kabuto!!!- demando Shizune pero mientras pensaba  
  
_ ¡¡ha venido!! ¿me habrá escuchado? tranquila Shizune que no note que estás desperada, diox porque tiene que sonreír as_  
  
Kabuto mando a su amigo a que buscaran a los maestros y trajeran una cuerda  
  
- espera que voy abajo-  
  
- ok-  
  
una vez en el suelo, Shizune le explicó lo que le sucedía en la pierna, Kabuto rápidamente le entablilló la pierna con una rama que había cogido previamente, mientras lo hacía Shizune estaba bastante contenta.  
  
- je...sabes...una cosa -  
  
- no - dijo en tono indiferente kabuto mientras le daba la espalda curando su rotura  
  
- me alegro que seas tú el que me haya venido a buscar-  
  
Kabuto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, Shizune vio algo que no se esperaba ver, Kabuto estaba llorando y le abofeteó.  
  
Shizune se llevo la mano a la mejilla  
  
- Kabuto...-  
  
- porque...has tenido que hacer esta estupidez, no ves que podías haberte matado, irte sola por ahí, acaso no sabías que está zona esta plagada trampas!!-  
  
- yo..yo no lo sabía...-  
  
- si..tú no sabías, acaso no sabes...tú no sabes que si te llega a pasar algo, yo...yo no sabría que hacer!! Shizune no baka, yo...eres una persona muy importante para mí - dijo Kabuto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla donde le había golpeado.  
  
Entonces Shizune cogió la cara de Kabuto con ambas manos  
  
- no sabes... cuanto tiempo he esperado...a que me dijeras algo así megane-chan (megane es gafas)...- y para la sorpresa de Kabuto Shizune se acercó la su cara y junto sus labios con los suyos, Kabuto entonces la abrazo y entonces fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos, siguieron besándose hasta que..  
  
- ejem!! ejem!!- dijo una voz desde arriba  
  
los dos jovenes pararon de besarse y vieron mientras a ambos se les encendían las mejillas al Maestro Iruka al lado de la bestia verde de la villa de konoha.  
  
- oh Iruka, ¿has visto alguna vez, tal declaración de sentimientos y amor? (se enjuaga las lágrimas con un pañuelo) oh juventud!! Divino tesoro!!-  
  
- si sí, lo que tú digas Maestro Gai, anda parejita coged la cuerda que os subimos-  
  
mientras se sonreían complices los dos, subieron por la cuerda hasta llegar a donde estaban el chuunin y el jounin, más tarde Shizune recibió una reprimenda por parte de Tsunade y fue trasladada al Hospital, a los tres días Shizune estaba preocupada Kabuto no había ido a verla desde lo del...(recuerda con rubor y sonrisa) el beso, al rato escucho un ruido en la ventana, la cual se abrió y...  
  
- Kabuto!!-   
  
- shhh- le dijo esté mientras se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios  
  
- te he echado de menos-  
  
- lo sé yo a ti también...- dijo Kabuto  
  
- ¿ocurre algo?-  
  
- sí-  
  
-y...¿qué es? - dijo algo asustada   
  
- mira mi cinta-  
  
Shizune vio la cinta sorpresa vio que no era un símbolo de la hoja, sino del sonido  
  
- soy un espía del sonido-  
  
PLAF!  
  
Kabuto recibió una bofetada por parte de Shizune, ante lo cual este ni se inmut  
  
- je..., típico de ti, quizás sea eso por lo que me gustas -  
  
- un espía...¿desde cuando? ¿como?...¿por que?- dijo Shizune  
  
- desde que era un niño, y me adopto el jefe de los médicos de está villa, el porque y como no puedo decirtelo...-  
  
- entonces...desde que nos conocimos, ¿todo ha sido una mentira?-  
  
-....- Kabuto coge de las manos a Shizune  
  
- esto que siento por ti, no es una mentira, pero tengo mis razones, para hacer lo que hago, puede que me conviertan en u diablo, puede que haga el mal, pero si tengo que hacerlo...lo haré- dijo en tono serio el joven ninja  
  
se dieron un beso y Kabuto dejo las manos de la joven, dejándole una paloma en su lugar  
  
- ¿y esto?- pregunto Shizune  
  
- esto es una manera para estar siempre en contacto, tranquila (al ver la mirada furiosa de Shizune) no te voy a preguntar nada de la villa ni eso, simplemente es...para saber de tí y que tú también te puedas comunicar conmigo, solo hablaremos de nosotros -  
  
-....-  
  
- Shizune..-  
  
- vete...por favor...vete-  
  
el joven de gafas se disponía a salir por la ventana cuando oyó lo siguiente  
  
- Kabuto no importa lo que pase, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán jamás, algún día se..que podremos estar juntos, lo sé...te voy a echar de menos...pero yo...te quie..- antes de terminar la frase Kabuto sin mirar para atrás alzo su mano derecha y dijo  
  
- yo también...te echare de menos y...te quiero-  
  
dicho esto el joven se fue y la joven se quedo mirando la luna desde su habitación en el hospital mientras acaraciaba aquella paloma que le había dado su amado.  
  
_ parece mentira que hayan pasado 5 años _  
  
Tsunade abrió la puerta iba a comunicarle a su joven sirvienta y protegida que había recibido un mensaje de la hoja, que la necesitaban para cubrir el puesto de hokage, que el tercero había muerto y que se cernía un complot encabezado por Orochimaru kage de la villa del sonido, conforme se acercaba vio a Shizune apoyada en una esquina de una de las ventanas de la habitación observando la luna y como caían lágrimas de sus ojos  
  
-Shizune- musito la legendaria Sannin, y conforme se acercaba para ver que le ocurría a su pupila vio una especie de carta, leyó el contenido de está, volvió a mirar a Shizune, y entonces se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
_será mejor que la deje sola está noche_  
  
y cerro la puerta tras de si.  
  
_mi querida Shizune no baka, ¿como estás? espero que bien, yo me encuentro bien, espero que tu viaje con Tsunade-Sama sea entretenido muy bien se yo lo difícil que a veces resultan ser estos legendarios ninja..., mi querida, estimada y amada Shizune no me es fácil tener que decirte esto, pero está es la última carta que te escribiré, el día ha llegado, Orochimaru está en la cumbre de su poder, hace unos días partí a Konoha, para recoger algo que le permitirá conseguir el poder que ansía, esto ya no se puede detener, quiere poder, y lo va a conseguir, quiere dominar todas las villas ninja, y las que no se sometan serán destruidas, ya nos estamos preparando para destrozar a la misteriosa villa de hana, y después será Konoha, mucho me temo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será como enemigos y no dudes que si tengo que matarte para cumplir con mis objetivos lo haré, por mucho que me duela, por mucho que me parta el corazón,se que la calidez de mi alma se irá contigo, pero eso no me detendrá, por eso te pido que si tienes la oportunidad de acabar conmigo que lo hagas, porque yo haré lo mismo...ya no..puedo seguir escribiendo...lo siento Shizune lo siento...olvidame, odiame, maldiceme, haz lo que sea con tal de que seas capaz de si nos vemos..acabar conmigo, sin más te digo...hasta siempre_  
  
bueno espero que os haya gustado, más o menos esto es una historia de un capitulo pero si queréis más, podría hacer algún otro más no sé, según los reviews que vea :) 


End file.
